familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
November 14
Events *1862 - American Civil War: President Abraham Lincoln approves General Ambrose Burnside's plan to capture the Confederate capital at Richmond, leading to the Battle of Fredericksburg. *1889 - Pioneering female journalist Nellie Bly (aka Elizabeth Cochrane) begins a successful attempt to travel around the world in less than 80 days. She completes the trip in seventy-two days. *1910 - Aviator Eugene Ely performs the first take off from a ship in Hampton Roads. He took off from a makeshift deck on the USS Birmingham in a Curtiss pusher. *1918 - Czechoslovakia becomes a republic. *1921 - The Communist Party of Spain is founded. *1922 - The BBC begins radio service in the United Kingdom. *1923 - Kentaro Suzuki completes his ascent of Mount Iizuna. *1940 - World War II: In England, the city of Coventry is heavily bombed by German Luftwaffe bombers. Coventry Cathedral is almost completely destroyed. *1941 - World War II: The aircraft carrier [[Wikipedia:HMS Ark Royal (91)|HMS Ark Royal]] sinks due to torpedo damage from U 81 sustained on November 13. *1952 - First regular UK singles chart published by the New Musical Express. *1957 - The Apalachin Meeting outside Binghamton is raided by law enforcement, and many high level Mafia figures are arrested. *1959 - The Clutter family is murdered in rural Kansas. This incident inspired the Truman Capote novel, In Cold Blood. *1965 - Vietnam War: Battle of the Ia Drang begins - the first major engagement between regular American and North Vietnamese forces. *1967 - The Congress of Colombia in commemoration of the 150 years of the death of Policarpa Salavarrieta, declares this day as "Day of the Colombian Woman". *1969 - Apollo program: NASA launches Apollo 12, the second manned mission to the surface of the Moon. *1970 - Southern Airlines Flight 932 crashes in the mountains near Huntington, killing 75, including members of the Marshall University football team. * 1971 - His Holiness Shenouda III is consecrated as the 117th Patriarch of Alexandria and the See of St. Mark, the Pope of the Coptic Orthodox Church. *1972 - The Dow Jones Industrial Average closes above 1,000 (1,003.16) for the first time. *1973 - In the United Kingdom, Princess Anne marries Captain Mark Phillips, in Westminster Abbey. *1975 - Spain abandons Western Sahara. *1979 - Iran hostage crisis: US President Jimmy Carter issues Executive order 12170, freezing all Iranian assets in the United States in response to the hostage crisis. *1982 - Lech Wałęsa, the leader of Poland's outlawed Solidarity movement, is released after eleven months of internment near the Soviet border. *1990 - After German reunification, the (extended) Federal Republic of Germany and the Republic of Poland sign a treaty confirming the Oder-Neisse line as the border between Germany and Poland. *1991 - American and British authorities announce indictments against two Libyan intelligence officials in connection with the downing of the Pan Am Flight 103. * 1991 - Cambodian Prince Norodom Sihanouk returns to Phnom Penh after thirteen years of exile. * 1991 - In Royal Oak, a fired United States Postal Service employee goes on a shooting rampage, killing four and wounding five before committing suicide. *1993 - Don Shula of the Miami Dolphins sets an NFL record of 325 wins as a coach. He would finish his career with 347 wins. *1995 - A budget standoff between Democrats and Republicans in the U.S. Congress forces the federal government to temporarily close national parks and museums and to run most government offices with skeleton staffs. *2000 - Netscape Navigator version 6.0 is launched following two years of open source development. *2001 - War in Afghanistan: Afghan Northern Alliance fighters takeover the capital Kabul. *2002 - Argentina defaults on an $805 million World Bank payment. * 2002 - The United States House of Representatives votes not to create an independent commission to investigate the September 11 attacks. *2003 - Asteroid 90377 Sedna is discovered. Births *1567 - Maurice of Nassau (d. 1625) *1601 - Jean Eudes, French missionary (d. 1680) *1650 - King William III of England (d. 1702) *1719 - Leopold Mozart, Austrian composer (d. 1787) *1740 - Johann van Beethoven, Ludwig van Beethoven's father and first teacher (d. 1792) *1746 - Giulio Gabrielli the Younger, Italian Cardinal *1765 - Robert Fulton, American inventor (d. 1815) *1771 - Marie François Xavier Bichat, French anatomist and physiologist (d. 1802) *1776 - Henri Dutrochet, French physiologist (d. 1847) *1778 - Johann Nepomuk Hummel, Austrian pianist and composer (d. 1837) *1779 - Adam Gottlob Oehlenschläger, Danish poet (d. 1850) *1797 - Charles Lyell, British geologist (d. 1875) *1803 - Jacob Abbott, American writer (d. 1879) *1805 - Fanny Mendelssohn, German composer and pianist (d. 1847) *1812 - Aleardo Aleardi, Italian poet (d. 1878) *1812 - Maria Christina of Savoy, queen of the Two Sicilies (d. 1836) *1828 - James B. McPherson, American Civil War general (d. 1864) *1838 - August Senoa, Croatian writer (d. 1881) *1840 - Claude Monet, French painter (d. 1926) *1863 - Leo Hendrik Baekeland, Flemish-American chemist and inventor of the first synthetic plastic, Bakelite (d. 1944) *1875 - Jakob Schaffner, Swiss novelist (d. 1944) *1878 - Leopold Staff, Polish poet (d. 1957) *1889 - Jawaharlal Nehru, First Prime Minister of India and Freedom Fighter (d.1964) *1891 - Frederick Banting, Canadian physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1941) *1896 - Mamie Eisenhower, First Lady of the United States (d. 1979) *1898 - Benjamin Fondane, Romanian-French writer and filmmaker (d. 1944) *1900 - Aaron Copland, American composer (d. 1990) *1904 - Harold Larwood, English cricketer (d. 1995) * 1904 - Dick Powell, American actor (d. 1963) *1905 - John Henry Barbee, American guitarist and singer (d. 1964) *1906 - Louise Brooks, American dancer, actress, and movie historian (d. 1985) *1907 - Howard W. Hunter, American religious leader (d. 1995) * 1907 - Astrid Lindgren, Swedish writer (d. 2002) * 1907 - William Steig, American children's book author (d. 2003) *1908 - Joseph McCarthy, U.S. Senator from Wisconsin (d. 1957) *1910 - Eric Malpass, English novelist (d. 1996) *1912 - Barbara Hutton, American socialite (d. 1979) * 1912 - T. Y. Lin, Chinese-born civil engineer (d. 2003) *1915 - Martha Tilton, American singer (d. 2006) *1916 - Roger Apéry, Greek-French mathematician (d. 1994) * 1916 - Sherwood Schwartz, American television writer and producer *1919 - Johnny Desmond, American singer (d. 1985) * 1919 - Lisa Otto, German soprano * 1919 - Veronica Lake, American actress (d. 1973) *1921 - Brian Keith, American actor (d. 1997) *1922 - Boutros Boutros-Ghali, Egyptian UN Secretary-General *1924 - Leonid Borisovitch Kogan, Russian violinist (d. 1982) *1927 - Bart Cummings, Australian race horse trainer * 1927 - McLean Stevenson, American actor (d. 1996) * 1927 - Narciso Yepes, Spanish classical guitarist (d. 1997) *1929 - Jimmy Piersall, American baseball player *1930 - Edward White, American astronaut (d. 1967) * 1930 - Shirley Crabtree, professional wrestler (d. 1997) * 1930 - Monique Mercure, French Canadian actress *1933 - Fred Haise, American astronaut *1934 - Catherine McGuinness, Irish Supreme Court Justice *1934 - Kurt Hamrin, Swedish soccer player *1935 - King Hussein of Jordan (d. 1999) *1936 - Freddie Garrity, English singer (Freddie and the Dreamers) (d. 2006) * 1936 - Cornell Gunter, American singer (The Coasters) (d. 1990) *1937 - Murray Oliver, Canadian ice hockey player *1939 - Wendy Carlos, American composer *1943 - Peter Norton, American software engineer *1945 - Paul Hirsch, American film editor * 1945 - Stella Obasanjo, Nigerian First Lady *1947 - P. J. O'Rourke, American writer * 1947 - Bharathan, Malayalam film director (d. 1998) *1948 - Charles *1949 - James Young, American guitarist (Styx) *1951 - Zhang Yimou, Chinese film director * 1951 - Stephen Bishop, American musician *1953 - Dominique de Villepin, Prime Minister of France *1954 - Bernard Hinault, French cyclist * 1954 - Condoleezza Rice, United States Secretary of State * 1954 - Yanni, Greek musician & composer *1953 - Phil Baron, American voice actor *1955 - Koichi Nakano, Japanese cyclist *1956 - Alec John Such, American bassist (Bon Jovi) *1959 - Paul McGann, British actor *1961 - Gordon Jennison Noice, American actor * 1961 - D. B. Sweeney, American actor * 1961 - Antonio Flores, Spanish singer and songwriter (d. 1995) *1962 - Laura San Giacomo, American actress * 1962 - Harland Williams, Canadian-born actor *1964 - Bill Hemmer, American television news reporter * 1964 - Patrick Warburton, American actor * 1964 - Rev Run, American rapper *1966 - Curt Schilling, American baseball player * 1966 - Petra Roßner, German cyclist *1967 - Letitia Dean, British actress * 1967 - Nina Gordon, American singer *1968 - Janine Lindemulder, American porn actress * 1968 - Serge Postigo, Quebec actor *1969 - Butch Walker, recording artist *1970 - David Wesley, American basketball player *1971 - Adam Gilchrist, Australian cricketer * 1971 - Marco Leonardi, Italian-Australian actor *1972 - Matthew Bloom, American professional wrestler * 1972 - Josh Duhamel, American actor * 1972 - Edyta Górniak, Polish singer * 1972 - Martin Pike, Australian rules footballer * 1972 - Aaron Taylor, American football player *1973 - Lawyer Milloy, American football player * 1973 - Dana Snyder, American voice actor * 1973 - Moka Only, Canadian musician *1974 - Matt Cedeño, Cuban-American actor * 1974 - David Moscow, American actor * 1974 - Adam Walsh, American murder victim (d. 1981) *1975 - Travis Barker, American musician (Blink 182, +44) *1977 - Obie Trice, American rapper *1978 - Xavier Nady, American baseball player * 1978 - Mersing Nguyen, American actress * 1978 - Bobby Allen, American ice hockey player *1979 - Mavie Hörbiger, German actress *1979 - Jean-Alain Boumsong, French footballer * 1979 - Tobin Esperance, American musician (Papa Roach) *1981 - Tom Ferrier, British racing driver *1983 - Lil Boosie, American rapper *1984 - Marija Šerifović, Serbian singer *1986 - Berta Grosser, German actress Deaths * 565 - Justinian the Great, Byzantine Emperor (b. 483) *1226 - Frederick of Isenberg, German politician (executed) (b. 1193) *1263 - Alexander Nevsky, Grand Prince of Novgorod and Vladimir *1359 - Gregory Palamas, Archbishop of Thessalonica (b. 1296) *1522 - Anne of France, Princess and Regent of France (b. 1461) *1556 - Giovanni della Casa, Italian poet (b. 1504) *1633 - William Ames, English philosopher (b. 1576) *1687 - Nell Gwynne, English mistress of Charles II of England (b. 1650) *1691 - Tosa Mitsuoki, Japanese painter (b. 1617) *1716 - Gottfried Leibniz, German philosopher and mathematician (b. 1646) *1734 - Louise de Kérouaille, French-born mistress of Charles II of England (b. 1649) *1746 - Georg Steller, German naturalist (b. 1709) *1817 - Policarpa Salavarrieta, Colombian revolutionary (b. 1795) *1825 - Jean Paul, German writer (b. 1763) *1829 - Louis Nicolas Vauquelin, French pharmacist (b. 1763) *1831 - Georg Hegel, German philosopher (b. 1770) * 1831 - Ignaz Pleyel, Austrian-born French composer, music publisher and piano manufacturer (b. 1757) *1832 - Charles Carroll of Carrollton, American statesman (b. 1737) *1844 - John Abercrombie, British physician (b. 1780) *1866 - King Miguel of Portugal (b. 1802) *1872 - Pavel Kiselyov, Russian general and politician (b. 1788) *1907 - Andrew Inglis Clark, Australian politician (b. 1848) *1908 - The Guangxu Emperor of China, (b. 1871) *1914 - Vengayil Kunhiraman Nayanar, Malayalin journalist (b. 1861) *1915 - Booker T. Washington, American inventor (b. 1856) *1916 - Henry George, American politician (b. 1862) * 1916 - Saki, British writer (b. 1870) *1937 - Jack O'Connor, American baseball player (b. 1869) *1944 - Carl Flesch, Hungarian violinist (b. 1873) *1946 - Manuel de Falla, Spanish composer (b. 1876) *1947 - Joseph Allard, French Canadian fiddler (b. 1873) *1971 - William Bendeck, Bolivian rally driver (b. 1934) *1972 - Martin Dies, American politician (b. 1900) *1974 - Johnny Mack Brown, American actor (b. 1904) *1977 - A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, Founder-Acarya of ISKCON (b. 1896) *1981 - Robert Bradford, Northern Irish footballer (b. 1941) *1991 - Tony Richardson, English film director (b. 1928) *1992 - Ernst Happel, Austrian football coach (b. 1925) *1994 - Tom Villard, American actor (b. 1953) *1996 - John A. Cade, American politician (b. 1929) *1997 - Eddie Arcaro, American jockey (b. 1916) * 1997 - Jack Pickersgill, Canadian politician (b. 1905) *2000 - Robert Trout, American journalist (b. 1908) *2001 - Charlotte Coleman, British actress (b. 1968) * 2001 - Juan Carlos Lorenzo, Argentine footballer (b. 1922) *2002 - Eddie Bracken, American film actor (b. 1915) *2003 - Gene Anthony Ray, American actor (b. 1962) * 2004 - Michel Colombier, French composer (b. 1939) Holidays and observances *Roman festivals - Equorum Probatio *India - Birthday of Jawaharlal Nehru: Children's Day *United States - National Children's Book Week begins *Colombia - "Day of the Colombian Woman" *Christian feast days **St. Josaphat Kuncevyc on the Traditional Catholic Calendar **Barlaam of Kiev **Saint Philip, celebrated in Eastern Orthodox Church *World COPD Day 2007 *World Diabetes Day - http://www.worlddiabetesday.com *Geographic Information Systems (GIS) Day - http://www.gisday.com External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November